Nixon's story
by Seamanners
Summary: I'll put out some more of these, but different types of stories. Ex. Bob's story, Kim's story etc.


**CN**

It seemed like any other day. Nixon, his friends, every day he hung out he had fun times. But this day, this day was different. This day, his whole **life **was about to change. Kim had been talking to him about getting involved with clans, war groups. Nixon didn't think anything of it… He wasn't very good at it. But from what he was about to experience, he was going to get a whole lot better.

The first day was like any other, asking Kim the questions about how to get in, how to get better, the requirements. She hadn't given an answer to a single one, but gave him a little booklet. Nixon looked at the manual dumbfounded and confused. "Just read through it. It'll give you the rules, the requirements, what's expected of you at trainings and raids. But read it thoroughly, we will not tolerate rule breaking." "Me? Breaking the rules? Come on." Kim laughed silently. "Just read it. You'll get used to it eventually. In the meantime, put these on." She said as she threw a uniform at Nixon. "Fancy…" Nixon joked. "It's all we could afford, anything more and our group would be broke, we're really short on funds." "I could get a few donors here and there, if that's okay with you." "That'd be great Nixon, thanks."

Nixon looked at the uniform. "Hey! Can we change it!?" Nixon yelled at Kim as she walked away. "Yeah, go right ahead!" He smiled. "Oh… I'm going to make some changes alright." Nixon had grabbed a picture of his friends and taped it onto the right breast of the uniform. "That's better." He took a last look at the picture and then headed off into the barracks.

'Mnn… I should a put a tie on…' Nixon thought to himself walking towards the training facility. He was too busy thinking and knocked into a man. "Excuse me." The man said. "Oh, r, right. Sorry." Nixon said stuttering. "Oh! Where are my manners…? I'm Spencer, leader of this fine group." "Oh, sorry Sir!" Nixon said apologizing again, and again. "It's fine, you're new here, aren't you?" "Yes sir." "Ah, yes, Kim has told me all about you, you aren't a stranger to a fight, are ya'?" Spencer said knocking him on the shoulder. "Heh… No sir." Nixon said pitching a sly smile. "Kim told me you were short on funds, is that true?" "Well… Yes, we are kind of going under the dirt, but that's none of your problem, is it?" "Yes sir." "And how so?" "I'm in this group, we're all in this together Sir. I'm getting some donors from my past." Nixon said, looking at Spencer. "Well, if that's what you want to do, feel free." He said as he walked towards the other end of the base. "He seems nice." Nixon said shuddering from the cold, continuing walking towards the training facility.

"Alright Boys! We gotta long and hard training ahead of us, and I want no fuckin' around! Ya' hear me?" A man said, a visor covering both his eyes. "Yes Sir!" The trainees yelled, echoing throughout the facility. "Alright! We are gonna start with a big sword fight tournament first, as for the new fish, I'm gonna throw you boys in the obstacle course!" Jeers from the older members of the clan rang in Nixon's ears. Nixon looked around in his group, he hadn't seen a face that was familiar. Besides James, who had been in this group longer. "Great…" Nixon said with a sigh as he ran through the obstacle course, crawling on mud, under barbed wire, over walls, the hard stuff. He had sustained few injuries, including banging his head on the last obstacle, a metal pole that seemed to come out of no where.

"Alright! Go go go! Get in that Tourney line!" He boomed, surprisingly deep. Nixon along with the other newbies lined up with the other people. "Alright, judging from the people we have here, I think I'm going to go over the rules… You see that pit? That's where you fight." Nixon looked at the blood stained pit. "You are ordered not to go out of that pit or else you are disqualified. You are given as much time as you need to finish your fight, just don't make it too long, we need the other guys to get a try. I will be pairing you up based on skill; I know most of you here so I'll have very little trouble with this."

Nixon was certainly not a stranger to a fight. He was paired with another new recruit. Nixon knew not to get cocky, he had drawn out of his starting pad slowly, his sword at his side. The recruit fidgeting about, trying to get his sword out gave Nixon the idea that the recruit was likely new to sword fighting. Nixon ran forward and lunged at the right side of the recruit. The swords were wooden, but sharp enough to draw blood. Direct hit, luckily for the recruit, the swords were not exactly sharp on the tip. But it went through his uniform. "Nixon, line up on the green line."

The next person was not a new one, a much older veteran. Sophisticated, his moves were fluid, but slow. Nixon was much faster, but not as graceful. Nixon swung his sword at an angle to go through his attacker's neck, but the man blocked it, sending ripples through Nixon's arms and spine. Both of them grunted and took a step backwards. "Names Duncan." "Huh?" Nixon said looking at him. Duncan lunged forward at the distracted Nixon, bringing his sword up just in time to deflect it Nixon barely managed to keep afoot. Duncan was moving to the left of Nixon. Nixon moved right, bringing the duel to a circle motion. Eventually Nixon got tired of this; Nixon stopped and turned left, surprising Duncan. Nixon spun and hit Duncan in his side, drawing a bit of blood onto Nixon's sword. "Good game." "Nixon! Green line!"

The next was a woman, presumably a veteran, judging from the customization of her outfit. He ran forward right as the trainer said "Go", taking his sword and swinging at such a force and speed that it seemed to happen in a blink of an eye. What happened next surprised Nixon, the girl was behind him, seemingly dodging the hit, and holding the sword to his neck. Nixon quickly twisted around and found him inches away from her face. For only a moment, they both smiled at each other. But of course, the fight continued. Nixon ducked and slipped out of her grip, but she had lifted her knee, making contact with Nixon's jaw. "Ngh." Nixon grunted, scrabbling to get up. He held his sword up, as did the girl. She hit Nixon right in the shoulder, cutting him. He held his shoulder and stepped back in pain, and surprise. But he had a trick up his sleeve. He yelled, kicked dirt into the girl's eyes. Blinded, the girl lashed out, almost knocking Nixon over. He kept his footing, stepping left quickly and hitting her right in the gut with his sword. "Nixon! Green line!"

The last person he was paired with was Kim. Quick and clean, she stepped into the pit. Nixon jumped down onto his starting pad. "Go!" Kim lunged out so fast that she left traces, like sparklers on a summer night. Nixon stepped to his right and swung at her head. Kim ducked and rolled to Nixon's left, she swung her sword and made contact with Nixon's left thigh, leaving a giant cut. Nixon threw his fist out at Kim, hitting her jaw as he heard her double back in pain. He could tell she was not used to getting hit. But Kim quickly regained balance and again, swung her sword at Nixon. Nixon deflected the shot, but the sheer force of her swing was enough to send Nixon down to the ground. She stepped over his body and held the point of her sword to his neck. Defeated, Nixon stood up and walked, head down, to the loser's line. "Good game." She said. "Good game." Nixon said back. "Kim wins!" The trainer boomed.

"Alright, that was good enough. For the new people, the name's Brick. I will be your trainer for the time being. Yes, Kim and other's will host but they're not ready, seeing as Kim has much on her shoulders and the others are in need of training to actually host one of these. Anyways, promotion time! We give out promotions after each training, raids, or even games. Depends on how you do. Nixon, step up. Ally, come up with Nixon." Ally, the girl he had been fighting a while ago, stepped up behind Nixon. "You were pretty good out there." Nixon said in a whisper. "You were too. I would have won if you didn't catch my eye." She said with a little smile. "I caught your eye, did I?" Nixon asked, raising his eyebrow. "You certainly did." She said as the trainer called up two more trainees. "Shawn! Blaze!" The trainer called as a boy with brown hair stepped up behind Ally, and a girl with black hair stepped behind Shawn. "Good work you four, you deserve it."

Nixon stepped out of the facility and headed back to his barracks. He unpacked his stuff he brought from home. He thought about the people he trained with, thinking about how many times he'll be going there. He thought about Ally, the blonde haired girl he was fighting with, while rubbing his jaw from that knee shot. 'Cute girl, still, a cheap shot.' Nixon thought to himself. Just as he finished up unpacking he heard footsteps coming into his tent. "Hey Boy, how was your first training?" He barely recognized the name. "And you are?" Nixon asked, standing up turning around. Nixon caught glance and he knew it was Duncan, the guy he had been fighting. "Name's Duncan, we fought." Duncan said, rolling his eyes. "Mm, right." "Well, you better be ready for a whole lot harder fights, cause I aint going easy on you new fish." Duncan spat out, what seemed like Anger in every word. "Uh, alright…" Nixon said, turning back around to close his pack. "You better be ready." Duncan said, walking out the door. 'Gee… what a nice guy.'

Nixon lie down on his bed, looking up at his ceiling in the darkness. He thought about the fort, the routine, the gaurds, the exits, where raiders could come in, just stuff to get used to the base. He had a map of the base, but he wasn't sure it gave out the whole of the base. 'I should go search for other exits, or entry-ways, depending on what team you're on…' Nixon thought uneasily. Nixon sat up in bed and turned to get his boots, uniform, and flashlight. "Alright, ready to go." Nixon said quietly. He walked out of his tent, looking up at the sky pouring snow down.

Nixon made it to the training building, which wasn't very large, but it did have one big hole that seemed to lead down somewhere. It had lights screwed onto the side of it, but Nixon wasn't sure that his tiny flashlight was going to illuminate the big cavern well enough to see. 'I'm gonna need a different flashlight…' He thought to himself. Nixon walked out of the facility and went towards the barracks. He almost made it to the tent until somebody grabbed his arm, it startle him so much that he ripped out his pocketknife, swung around and held the knife to their throat. Nixon saw that it was Ally that had grabbed his arm. "Woah woah woah" Ally said, edging the knife away from her throat. "I just came to say hello." Nixon, still startled, brung his knife down away from her throat. "Sorry about that, I'm just a little jumpy." Ally looked at him. "Alright, maybe a lot jumpy." Ally giggled. "What's so funny?" "Nothing, just that you're going into the wrong tent." Nixon looked at the tent, he sure was going into the wrong one. It said 'Ally' on the top. "That's my tent silly." "Oh, uh, right. Heh." Nixon said. "Say, you don't perhaps have a flashlight, do you? Because, I got this small one right here and it isn't bright enough." Nixon asked. "I guess… Why, what do you need it for?" "I'm just uh, exploring." Nixon said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hmm… Riiighht… Well, I do have a flashlight, but I need to come with you, just so I know that you aren't going to take it." Ally said with a cheeky grin. Nixon thought about it. "Alright, fine, you can come with me. On one condition, you tell nobody about what happens tonight, okay?" "Okay."

Nixon and Ally walk out into the snowy night, making sure they aren't spotted by any patrolling gaurds. They finally made it back to the training facility. Walking towards the hole, Nixon notices that Ally has been quite uneasy by the sight of the hole. "What's wrong?" Nixon asks, concerned. "N,nothing. It's just that… The last time we were in a raid I lost most of my friends, and I'm just scared that it might happen again soon. Like, they'll come through there." Ally says, pointing at the hole with her flashlight. "Don't worry, I won't let 'em." Nixon says while pushing Ally back behind him. Ally giggles, "Alright fine, let's go into that hole, Indiana jones." Ally says pushing Nixon towards the hole. "Alright… Let's go."

Nixon grabs the flashlight from Ally and makes his way into the hole, shining the flashlight in front of him, making sure he doesn't trip and fall. "So… what do you think of CN?" Ally asks. "First clan I've been in, and for the most part, it's turning out pretty good. I met some good people in this clan." Nixon says while looking back at Ally. Ally blushes, the darkness hides it luckily. She knew what he meant. "So, where did you learn to fight like that? You know, back in the training. I mean, you are new here." Ally asks, looking at Nixon. "Well, you want my whole story or just the big details?" "The whole story." Ally says, grinning. "Well, I used to be some sort of, you would say, lone wolf. I chose my own battles, who I would fight… Who I would kill." Nixon says gravely. "I used to fight a whole bunch of people, sometimes 3v1. I didn't take shit from anyone, nobody. I used to think that I was like, cool, you know. But I was wrong. One day, I had been fighting a man. A man at the time I didn't realize that he had a daughter and a wife. I killed him. I regret it ever since, I vowed never to kill man without him attacking first." Nixon says, remembering the wooden swords in the training. "Damn, you must have had a rough life, huh?" "Eh, it was okay, I mean, the food was nice." Nixon said taking another step forward, almost tripping on a rock. Ally followed Nixon to the end of the tunnel, keeping close by.

They eventually came to an opening in the roof of the tunnel. A ladder led up to a place they could climb out of. "I'll go first." Nixon says, stepping towards the ladder. "No, I can do it." Ally says grabbing Nixon by the shoulder, pulling him back. Apparently the force had been too much because Ally tripped over a rock, and they found themselves lying down on the ground, on top of each other. "You like the top?" Ally asks with a sly grin. "Well, I could let you have it, but that wouldn't be much fun, would it?" Nixon asks with the same sly grin as Ally. "No… No it wouldn't." Ally says, looking into his eyes. They knew what was coming, they both knew. Ally and Nixon were stuck on the ground for what seemed like ages, until Ally made the first move. She moved her head up, making contact with Nixon's lips. They both kissed. They both stayed like that. Until after what felt like hours, which was actually seconds, they both pulled apart. "Am I a good enough kisser as I am a fighter?" Ally asks, giggling. "Yes, yes you are." Nixon says before kissing her again. He pulled apart again. "Now, how about we get up that ladder?" Nixon says, getting up off of Ally. "Why not?" Ally says, grabbing Nixon's hand, getting pulled up. "Let's go then."

Nixon and Ally emerge from the grate that had been enclosing the tunnel. They both found themselves right outside the fort wall. 'I have to keep this in mind when raiders come by.' Nixon thinks to himself. "Well, should we get back?" Nixon asks, looking at Ally. "Ally?" Ally had been looking at the tree in front of her, carved into it were targets for apparently a next attack. "Oh. Oh god…" Ally said, backing away from the tree. Close to tears, Ally slipped and fell onto her back. "Oh god!" Ally cried out. "Ally!" Nixon yelled, running towards her. "Are you okay? What happened?" Nixon said, pulling her back up. Ally pointed to the tree. "They… they mark who they're going to kill next. I'm next… I'm next!" Ally cried out, sobbing. "Shh… It's okay, it's okay. I won't let them kill you, never." Ally pulled on Nixon's shirt and looked up at him. "It's not a normal group Nixon. It's the Vaktovians." Nixon had no idea who they were. But from the look in her eyes, he knew that they were a group to be feared. "I don't want to die… I don't want to die!" Ally sobbed. "You aren't going to die!" Nixon grabbed Ally by the shoulders and made her look into his eyes. "You aren't going to die. I won't let them, I won't…" Ally looked into his eyes, the same fear as before. "They've marked Shawn, James, Kim, Ducan and me. They've marked us Nixon. We're dead." Nixon pulled Ally closer, in hopes that his presence would save her. But he knew it was hopeless. "You aren't dead… You aren't dead…"

Nixon and Ally made it back to their tent, not so much of a peep came out of either of their mouths. The next morning Nixon ran to Kim's room. "Kim! Where are you!" Nixon yelled. "I'm in here, what's wrong Nixon?" "Do you know who the Vaktovians are?" Kim looked at Nixon with a face of fear he didn't expect to see on her face. "Come with me." Kim ran out of her room and headed towards the leader's office. "Let me in." Kim demanded. "I need to see Spencer, and this legionnaire is coming with me." She looked back at Nixon who had kept his head down. "No." The gaurds said in unison. "It's the Vaktovians." Kim said. The guard immediately looked at each other and opened the door. "Get in there… Now!" The guard's yelled. Kim rushed in to find Spencer speaking with Brick, the trainer. "Spencer… It's the Vakkies." Spencer looked at Kim and then back at Brick. "What? What are they going to do?" Spencer asked, rummaging through his desk frantically. "They've marked some of us. They're going to raid." Kim said. "Nixon and Ally are the ones that found out. Ally is one of the marked." "God dammit…" "Uh, Sir, sorry for asking about them, but what's so bad about the Vaktovians?" Nixon asked. "So bad…? Kid, they're worse than bad. They've got guns to blast your ass so far into space that NASA'll call it impressive." Brick said, easing up to Nixon. "So? We'll just blast right back at 'em. I don't care if I die." Nixon said with a defiant look on his face. "Oh no sonny, you don't die, they infect you and you'll come right back to fight us. We're the only ones that have beaten them, and not without sustaining heavy losses." Brick said with his deep, booming voice. "Enough. Spencer, get the map out of that drawer and let's get to work." Kim said.

"So, Nixon, where exactly did you see that tree?" Kim asked, pen in hand. "Right there." Nixon pointed to where they had exited the tunnel. "That's where the tunnel is…" Spencer whispered to himself. "I know. This isn't good." Kim said, circling where he had found them. "Alright, Nixon, I need you to go check on Ally, I'll send some gaurds to check up on Shawn and the others. Kim, in the meantime, I'll have you four gaurds on you at all times." Spencer said, motioning gaurds out the room. "Yes sir." Nixon said, running out of the room towards Ally's tent. "Ally?!" Nixon said, coming into the room. "Yes?" Ally said, coming out of the shower, towel around her body. "Oh, crap, sorry Ally." Nixon said, looking away. "Oh, it's alright, really. But you'll have to get out for this part." Ally said, chuckling. Nixon stared. "Well?" "Oh, right, sorry Ally, I'll just… I'll just go." Nixon ran out of her tent, posting outside. "Alright, come on in." Ally said. Nixon came inside to find Ally sitting on her cot. "You okay?" Nixon asked, sitting next to her. "Besides the fact that I'll be dying soon, I'm doing pretty damn fine." Ally said, curling up on her cot, seemingly about ready to cry. "You aren't going to die, I'm the one who is going to be guarding you. See? Nixon's here to save the day." Nixon said, jokingly. Ally smiled and sat back up. "Thanks Nixon… I hope you aren't too pissed about my behavior, it's just that I'm too afraid, all my friends died in that raid." Ally said, leaning on Nixon. "I know… It's hard, but trust me, you're one strong girl. I mean, you are a pretty good fighter after all." Nixon said, putting his arms around Ally. "Don't worry, I won't let you die." But when Nixon said that, all hell was going to break loose.

The gaurds had their positions, they knew they were coming, but they didn't know how. The ships seemed to come out of nowhere, out of sky dropped Vaktovians, not massive in numbers, but they were skilled. The alarms sounded and Nixon ran out of the tent, Ally right behind him. They both ran towards the training facility. "Get inside!" Nixon yelled, grabbing his sword, still sheathed. "But…" "DO IT!" Nixon yelled, interrupting Ally before she had a chance to say anything. He watched as the facility door's closed. 'I hope those doors hold…' Nixon thought to himself. He watched as the Vaktovians took on at least 8 soldiers before dying. At least 200 of them were in the fort, CN had at least 3000 in the base ready to fight. The Vaktovians made their way to Kim, who was being guarded. But Nixon knew that those gaurds weren't going to do anything to stop them. Kim, of course, was going to be much more of a challenge for them. Nixon sprinted over to where Kim was standing, in hopes of helping her. While he was running, a Vakkie stepped in his way, presumably an old one. Nixon wasn't on their list, but nonetheless the Vaktovians would leave none surviving. He lunged forward at Nixon, as Nixon stepped to the left, tripping the Vakkie and stabbing him on the way down to the ground.

"KIM!" Nixon screamed, pointing towards a Vakkie behind her. She swiftly took him down, taking another down in front of her. "Got him…" She said, breathless from fighting. Nixon and Kim continued to fight, seamlessly and recklessly. "Nixon! I need you to get to Shawn! James is inside the barracks and I'm going to get to Duncan! I assume you got Ally to safely?" Kim asked, taking another Vakkie down, this time with more force. "Yes." Nixon said, looking back at the training facility door. "Go!" Kim said, taking one last Vakkie down before running off towards Duncan. Nixon took off on a full on sprint towards where Shawn was fighting what seemed like at least 5 Vakkies off. Nixon knew he wasn't going to last long, he had to get there faster. Nixon put his legs to work, almost even falling over from the sheer speed Nixon was going at. He stopped and jumped and flew at the Vakkies surrounding Shawn, he stabbed one in the back, rolled off, and stabbed another one. Two down, three more. He took another one, but the last two seemed to be knowledgeable of his moves, even before he hit them. He lunged and the Vakkie deflected the attack while the other one spun around Nixon and scratched his leg. He knew what had to be done, Nixon threw himself at Shawn, and landed on Shawn's front with his back. He grabbed Shawn's sword and stabbed one in the chest with both swords. The Vakkie pulled Nixon off and stabbed Shawn in the legs and the neck. "SHAWN!" Nixon screamed, lashing out in anger, killing both Vakkies at the same time.

Nixon stood over Shawn to what seemed to be hours, maybe even days, but in reality it was only minutes before 4 more were upon him. Nixon was too tired out to fight, to run even, but his legs moved him along to a hill, and as he went over the hill, he found many more Cobalt soldiers running towards him to kill any Vaks that came over the hill. He lie down, taking breaths and relaxing, readying himself for another fight. For he knew, that this was nowhere near to being over.

Nixon stood up. He looked around as he saw, what seemed to be in slow motion, soldiers wounded, fighting, and dying. It was a horrific sight to say the least. He heard a yell. It was Kim, motioning him back to the training facility. What he saw put a lump in his throat. It was at least 12 Vaktovians trying to pry open the door to the facility open, where he had just left Ally minutes before. "Oh… shit. SHIT!" Nixon yelled, running towards the 12 prying the door open. Kim followed closely behind. "What are we gonna do? We can't take 'em all on!" Kim said. Nixon, still infuriated over Shawn's death, ran over to the 12 and immediately started picking them off, one by one. They all still had their backs to the door, away from Nixon. He slashed each and every one of the Vaktovians. Nixon took a step back, tired and bloody, looking at the door. He could see a hole where the Vaktovians were prying at. 'Oh god, Ally.' Nixon thought, running and jumping into the facility, 'She can't be dead, she can't."

Kim stayed behind to hold any other Vaktovians to come in range while Nixon went to search for Ally. He went to the hall where Nixon and Ally had their first moments together, only to be replaced with blood. Blood on the walls, blood everywhere. He found a Vaktovian body dead. But the tip of the Vaktovian's sword was covered in blood. "Oh god… Please no." Nixon pleaded, hoping that it wasn't Ally's blood. He looked at the ladder that led up towards the tree that Ally had found her name on it, marked for death. As Nixon came close to the ladder, he noticed bloody hand prints following all the way up. Nixon got to the ladder and climbed up. Thoughts of what would happen if she was dead, if she wasn't dead, if he would die, if CN would lose. All the while, Nixon didn't know that the answers to his thoughts were to be found right above that hatch.

He opened to hatch. Nixon found a sight that left his stomach in pieces. It left his legs wobbly, brain hurt, and emotions churn. It was Ally. She was laying down near the tree, right in the snow. He ran towards her, got on his knees and picked her up. He looked right into her eyes. He knew that, for a fact, she wasn't going to survive. He smacked her a couple of times. "Ally? Ally c'mon!" Nixon said shaking her back to life. "Huh…? Ni…xon?" "Yeah, it's me, don't worry. You'll be fine, I promise." "Heh… Look at what I'm dealing with here Nixon…" Ally said, lifting her hand from her wound, showing a pool of blood and the inside of her skin. "No, you'll be fine." "…No… I won't be fine. This is the end… for me Nixon." Ally said, a tear dropping down her cheek. "I-I'm sorry Nixon, but it looks like… I won't… be here for when we… win… Promise me that you'll win Nixon, please?" "I promise, don't worry… I promise…" Nixon said, almost in tears. "Th…ats a good boy." Ally said, coughing and hacking between words. "I'm sorry that it had to be like this... Our breakup, I mean…" Ally said, chuckling and then gasping for air. Nixon smiled and looked at Ally. Ally looked back at him and she quickly started to fade away. "No… Ally, please, don't go!" Nixon yelled. "I'm sorry… Nixon… I love… you." Ally said, finally in death's embrace. She had finally sunken into The Reaper's claws of despair. "No… Ally…" Nixon whispered, starting to cry. Nixon sit there, kneeling over Ally's lifeless body. He felt like he was in a glass water bottle. Able to see everything, feel everything, but move as slow as a turtle. He couldn't move. He was stuck in a tub full of emotions. All of them welling up inside of him. But he sat there, looking into Ally's beautiful eyes.

"Nixon!" Kim yelled, coming up the hatch. She saw him there, kneeling over a body. "Nixon, we need to get back." Kim said, grabbing onto Nixon's arm. Nixon jerked his arm out of his grip. "Kim." Nixon said, still looking at Ally's eyes. "Yes?" Kim asked. "How many soldiers do we have?" "Uh, I don't know, 2000, 1500?" "Where are the most of them located?" "The camp that you were just at. Why?" Nixon stood up, grabbed his sword and Ally's. "Because. I need them under my command right here and now." "But why?" "Kim." Nixon said, looking at Kim. She noticed how wet his cheeks were, how baggy his eyes were, but the only thing that stood out the most was the hatred in his eyes. The anger, the guilt, the sadness. Pure hatred. "They need to learn that they don't mess with us." Nixon said, starting for the tunnel again. "Nixon, what do you plan to do?" "I plan to do something that'll wipe out each and every last one of those Vaktovians, to make sure that they don't come back." Nixon said, spitting each word. "This is for Ally."

Nixon got out of the training facility and headed back to the camp to prepare. He got extra clothing off the dead bodies and put them on each and every soldier able to fight. He got them nice and warm, or protected. He gave Kim strict orders to make sure none of them run off before dusk. He handed out swords, more armor plates, helmets, spears, everything. Nixon got them ready to fight. It was dusk, it was time. Nixon got Brick to make sure he was heard. "ALRIGHT BOYS! THESE GUYS WANTED A FIGHT, THEY'LL GET ONE!" Nixon looked over the battered soldiers before speaking again. "WE HAVE ENOUGH TO DEFEAT THEM, WE HAD IT ONCE, WE WILL DO IT AGAIN. WE WILL NOT LET THEM WIN!" "HOOAH!" The soldiers yelled. Nixon looked back at Kim, smiling from ear to ear. He knew he was doing a good job if Kim flashed that kind of smile. The pretty kind, not the laughing one, not the 'I think that's cute' smile. No, the pure happiness smile. "NOW, SOME OF YOU MAY DIE, BUT YOU ALL READY FOR THAT, ARENT YOU?!" Brick yelled. "HOOAH!" The battered and dirty soldiers yelled back, with even more enthusiasm as before. "NOW, GET OUT INTO THAT BATTLEFIELD AND DO NOT COME BACK UNTIL EACH AND EVERY LAST ONE IS KILLED." "HOOAH!" The soldiers screamed. "LIVE A SOLDIER, DIE A HERO!" Brick screamed once more before running with the soldiers into battle. "HOOAH!" Nixon screamed.

You know how when you feel like you're really heavy, but then something, and someone, breaks you free and you just feel like superman? This was one of those times for every single soldier on that battlefield. They clashed, but not without vain. Nixon grabbed 20 guys and headed out for the left, while Brick grabbed 30 and headed to the right. Behind the hills, they were camouflaged, unseen, invisible from the enemy. Nixon heard the faint yell of brick and he knew it was time. CN came from all sides, surrounding VAK. The battle was long and hard, and very close too. For every 100 CN took out, VAK took out 500. Finally, the battle had come to an end. CN was victorious. It was far from glorious but it was a win. Kim, Nixon, and Brick gathered what was left of the soldiers. Kim counted 563, Nixon counted 438. "We lost a lot of men out here today boys." Nixon said, sadly. "And women." Kim added. "And women." Nixon said, repeating Kim. Nixon looked at the soldiers. Some crying, some fazed, and some just plain emotionless. "I know how you guys feel, trust me. But fear not, we will have this group back and greater than ever. Those Vaktovian bastards won't be coming around anymore. You hear me?!" "Hooah!" The soldiers yelled, swiftly and without enthusiasm. "We lost a lot of friends here. Maybe people even more than friends. But let's this be a reminder to ALL WHO OPPOSE US! WE WILL NOT STOP UNTIL EACH AND EVERY LAST ENEMIE OF OURS IS DESTROYED. THEY WILL NOT TAKE OUR FRIENDS ANYMORE. YOU HEAR ME?" Nixon yelled, bursting with anger. "HOOAH!" The soldiers screamed, steaming with hatred for the people who killed their friends.

"REMEMBER! LIVE A SOLDIER, DIE A HERO!"

CN would not let anybody else take their friends.

This was the time where CN was not going to let this happen again.

This was the start of a great clan.

/;FIN

Remember, this is in no way, shape or form, connected to anything in the real world.

**This is a two part story.**


End file.
